Conductivity
by Omega Overlord
Summary: Demyx stumbles upon Larxene in a fit of rage. When she attacks him he defends himself as only Demyx could, by batting her against the wall in a panicked swing to the head. When she wakes up... Demyx's world will be turned upside down.


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Kingdom Hearts portrayed within.

Demyx, the Melodious Nocturne, was in his room. He was amusing himself by having his water forms tumble about and dance with no real pattern. Demyx plucked one more string on his sitar and the entire castle shook violently. Shocked, Demyx stopped playing. Cautiously, he plucked the same string on his instrument… the castle shook again.

Demyx gazed at his sitar in wonder, "wow… I never knew I could do that…"

The castle shook again and Demyx had not touched the sitar.

Demyx plops down on his bed, "aw man… that would have been so cool…"

It struck him that he should find out why the castle was shaking. Opening sequential portals he checked the Altar of Naught… just Xemnas staring hypnotized up at kingdom hearts, Vexen's lab… the Chilly Academic was franticly running around catching falling beakers and vials but no shaking, the weight room… Lexaeus was lifting 500 pound dumbbells oblivious to the quaking. Where was it coming from??? Demyx opened a portal down to the lower levels and Roxas ran by with a smoking coat that smelled like ozone. Roxas vanished into a portal and Larxene comes sprinting around the corner with a crash of thunder, the castle shakes again.

Larxene glares at him with murder in her eyes, "which way did the brat go?!?!"

Demyx backs slowly away, "I dunno… Roxas ran through a portal."

Larxene gives a scream of frustration and discharges a huge thunderbolt into the wall, "That brat walked in on me when I was changing! He was there for a whole five seconds before I noticed him!!!"

Demyx made an attempt to calm Larxene down, "maybe someone sent him to get you…?"

Larxene gave him a glare, "I don't care if he was! When I find him, I'm going to kill him! But until then… you are going to entertain me."

Demyx gives a shocked, "what!!! Why me?????"

Larxene pulls out her knives, "because you're here. Now fight!"

Without another word Larxene throws four of her knives at him. On panicked instinct Demyx raises a wall of water in front of him to deflect the knives, this still did not stop Larxene from sending a huge thunderbolt through the water which nearly electrocuted him. Demyx screamed like a girl and his wall of water falls flat across the floor, covering the impromptu arena in about an inch or so of liquid. Demyx uses the water to skate around the worst of Larxene's attacks while franticly summoning water forms to protect himself. Larxene is momentarily distracted when one of the water forms latches onto her back, Demyx leaps at his chance by causing the water on the floor to erupt beneath Larxene, drenching the Savage Nymph.

Larxene is kneeling, coughing up water by the bucket, "why you little…!!!"

He attempts to reason with her, "come on Larxene… I've had enough!"

Larxene gets up and charges in a blind rage, "well I haven't!!!"

A small corner of his mind registers the sound of a portal opening but the rest of him is focused only on the deadly female lunging at him with knives raised like claws. He closes his eyes and blindly swings his sitar in the hope it would deter Larxene's rush. He felt his sitar hit something and half a second later there was a soft thud. Demyx opened his eyes and Larxene was collapsed against the wall with a small trickle of blood running down the side of her face. Mocking applause comes from behind him and Demyx turns to see that Vexen was standing just around the corner, shield just now fading away.

The older man gives an amused chuckle, "well done Nocturne, you knocked Larxene out cold. Maybe the rest of us can have some peace and quiet now eh?"

Demyx gives a nervous laugh, "uh… yeah… you think she's gonna be alright?"

Vexen looks at Demyx with a condescending stare, "you are honestly concerned? Larxene regularly takes hits from Lexaeus and Saix when she mistakenly angers one of them. A hit like that is nothing, although… maybe we can use this situation to our advantage…"

Demyx gets an idea of what Vexen might have been thinking, "what? Here???"

Vexen walks over to Larxene's unconscious form, "you young ones… always jumping to the wrong conclusion. Definitely not _that_, she's not my type anyway. I merely thought that we might take this chance to addle her brain a small bit."

Demyx was clueless, "what are you talking about???"

Vexen laid Larxene down on the floor, "allow me to demonstrate."

Vexen draws back one foot and kicks Larxene hard in the head.

Demyx looks on in terror, "are you insane Vexen!!! What if she wakes up?!?"

Vexen kicks Larxene's head again, "that is not my concern. You knocked her out and you are the one that she will remember that did it. I would think you might be interested in her not remembering that."

On the floor Larxene begins to groan.

Vexen flashes an evil smirk at Demyx, "well then, good luck Nocturne. You will most certainly need it."

The scientist vanishes through a portal and Demyx was sorely tempted to follow but, as he made his move to enter the portal a large ball of ice flies out and hits him in the chest. The blow sends him sprawling to the floor, draped like a throw rug over Larxene. He hurriedly pushes himself up onto his knees as Larxene opens her eyes, fully ready to run for his life at the slightest hint of anger.

Larxene looks up at him with an almost mystified expression, "………you're cute…"

Demyx was dumbstruck, "huh? Larxene… are you… feeling ok?"

The girl looking up at him gives a short giggle, "why wouldn't I be?"

Demyx quickly debated whether or not he should tell Larxene what had really happened, and decided against it, "you ah… slipped on the floor and um… hit your head… yeah… that's what happened."

Larxene pushed herself up, "ok… now I know why I'm all wet."

Demyx was confused, the Larxene in front of him was most definitely not the Larxene he knew, "yeah… so… you're sure you're ok?"

Larxene gives him a playful shove, "of course I am."

Demyx was getting just a little bit freaked out, "ah… ok. You do remember where you're room is right?"

Larxene gave him a curious look, "yeah… in the Proof of Existence."

Demyx was now downright scared, "ok… bye."

Larxene winks at him and giggles before opening a portal and vanishing into it. Demyx waits for a whole minuet before opening a portal of his own straight to Vexen's lab. The Chilly Academic was hunched over one of his workbenches slowly lowering a vial of something into a bubbling beaker of some clear, green liquid.

Demyx shouted, "Vexen! Something's wrong with Larxene!"

Vexen gives a shout of surprise and the vial flies out of his hand and through the air at Demyx, "CATCH IT!!! IF YOU DON"T WE DIE!!!"

Demyx places himself right below the arcing vial and snags it one-handed… which he then proceeds to bobble due to the fact that the vial was extremely hot. Vexen runs and does a flying dive, sliding across a trail of ice to catch the vial inches above the floor in thick work gloves.

Vexen climbs to his feet, "now that I have saved our collective lives would you mind telling me WHY you find it necessary to disturb me?"

Demyx lets out a deep breath, "what is that stuff?"

Vexen shoots him a condescending glare, "an enhanced version of nitro-glycerin, now why are you here?"

Demyx draws a blank, "… uh… I forgot."

Vexen gives an exasperated sigh, "it had something to do with Larxene…"

Demyx remembers, "oh yeah… something's wrong with her. She was acting… funny."

Vexen looks slightly interested, "define 'funny'."

Demyx describes what he had seen, "Larxene was giggling and……… she said I was cute."

One corner of Vexen's mouth twitches, "did she now? That is most interesting, the blows to the head must have indeed addled something."

Demyx bites his lip, "yeah… so what do I do?"

Vexen gave a short laugh, "you do nothing at this point, out of the ordinary that is. I will just be paying more attention to how Larxene interacts with everyone else now. Why don't you just go to your room and sleep it off?"

Demyx likes the idea, "thanks… I… I'll do that."

Demyx warps to his room and flops down on the water bed, his mind already wandering… like how the castle could really use a pool… he dozed off.

The following 'morning' Demyx got up and, still groggy, wandered out into the Proof of existence.

When he walked by Larxene's door he tripped over something and fell onto a small pile of sharp objects, "ow ow ow!!!"

Larxene poked her head out of her room with a huge smile on her face, "hi there! Guess you know that I'm redecorating now huh?"

Demyx pulls a tack out of his hand, "re… redecorating?"

Larxene grabs his arm and hauls him up, "uh huh, come see what I've done!"

The 'Savage' Nymph pushes him through the door and he once again trips over something soft, landing on something fluffy and… pink. Demyx slowly rose to his feet… the room had gotten a complete overhaul; in place of the simple cot there was now a round four-post bed with fluffy white covers, most of the knives that had adorned the wall were now lying in a cardboard box in the corner, her copy of _Marquis de Sade_ was nowhere to be seen (although if he looked carefully he though he could see the black book poking up out of the trash), and there were now three huge, fluffy, white chairs that were arranged in a small semi-circle.

Demyx looked around in horror and turned to the girl behind him, "Larxene… what the hell did you do to your room???"

Larxene gives him a sad look and a tear forms in the corner of an eye, "you… you mean you don't like it?!?"

Was Larxene seriously _crying_ that he didn't like her room???

Demyx fumbled out a reply, "ah… no, it's great! I was just ah… stunned by how good it looks… yeah!"

Larxene sniffed and rubbed her eye, "really?"

He put on as big of a smile as he could, considering how freaked out he was, "yeah! Completely!"

She looks up at him, "thanks, that means a lot to me."

Before Demyx could stutter out a reply there was a crash from outside of Larxene's door followed by loud cursing, "Larxene!!!"

Demyx commented on the voice, "… that sounds like Axel… maybe you should go and see if he's ok?"

Larxene shrugs and walks out the door with Demyx a short distance behind. The cause of the noise was indeed Axel; the fiery nobody had slipped on one of the things that Demyx had displaced when he had fallen. This had landed Axel square on top of some of Larxene's various torture implements that were piled haphazardly just outside her room.

Axel struggled to rise amongst the sharp objects, "Larxene! What the hell is wrong with you?!? Leaving a bunch of sharp junk lying around like this!!!"

Larxene gave Axel a shrug, "it had to go somewhere, but not in my room."

Axel succeeds in crawling out of the debris, "this is all your stuff so it goes in your room! Now put all of it back before I make you!"

Larxene giggles, pops her hip, and summons her knives to one hand, "and since when did you make me do anything?"

The dramatic shift in Larxene's attitude is overlooked by Axel, "since now when I cut you to ribbons!"

Axel charges after both of his chakrams erupt from his hands. Larxene stood her ground until Axel was within striking distance. She then jumped straight up and landed gracefully on Axel's head. The push from Larxene jumping off sends Axel crashing into the floor on the spot. Larxene gives a high, girlish laugh as she sends several thunderbolts into the dazed Axel. Larxene spins on the ball of her foot and bows to the thin air behind her for no reason that Demyx could ascertain. Axel climbs to his feet and prepares to incinerate Larxene. Acting on instinct Demyx drenches the angry Flurry and swats Axel over the back with his sitar.

Larxene turns around and notices the flames that were just going out on Axel's chakrams. Grinning, she then walks over to Demyx and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Larxene giggles when his face turns completely red, "thanks for protecting me. I owe you one."

Larxene then runs back into her room, leaving a stunned Demyx holding his sitar over the unconscious form of Axel.

He talks to the empty air, "this is so wrong… Larxene is being _way_ too nice…"

A voice carries to his ears, "Really? I would never have guessed."

Demyx turns and Luxord, The Gambler of Fate, was leaning against the wall, idly shuffling a deck of cards.

Demyx panics, "how long have you been standing there!?!"

Luxord chuckles, "long enough to see everything that happened, not to mention a good deal of the inside of Larxene's new room. I am a man known for taking risky gambles but even I would never have taken a bet that Larxene would change so much from just one hit to the head."

Demyx's distress deepens, "how do you know about that!?!"

Luxord tosses the whole deck from hand to hand, "Vexen may be an arrogant snob but he is always a good source of information. Nice job with Larxene by the way, this new personality of her's seems slightly more volatile, in a way, but at least she doesn't fly off the handle for no reason."

Demyx shifts nervously, "uh… yeah… shouldn't we be trying to find a way to get her back to normal though?"

Luxord gives Demyx an astonished glare, "come now Nocturne, surely you can't be serious? The one female in the organization actually starts acting like a girl and you want to change her back to a psychotic killer? I will grant that it is very odd and will be for quite a while but honestly… I think you would be one of the last to want her back to normal."

Demyx was lost, "…what?"

Luxord rolls his eyes, "you really are that dense aren't you… even Xemnas would pick up on this… Larxene appears to be quite smitten with you. Which I find incredibly amusing."

Demyx flips out, "oh you can NOT be serious!!! That is SO not funny!"

Luxord pulls a card from his deck and idly looks at it, "who said I was joking? Anyways, I thought you would be thrilled, the only available girl nobody around likes you."

Demyx starts to stutter, "but… but I…"

Luxord throws the card at Demyx and turns to leave, "but nothing, deal with it. And if you don't Larxene might just resort to… drastic measures."

Demyx catches the card and looks at it… it was the queen of hearts and Larxene had taken the place of the bland chick that was usually on the card.

He yelled after the Gambler of Fate, "this is a really sick joke Luxord!!!"

Demyx lets go of the card and starts to walk away, then he remembers that small pieces of paper tend to drift so he turns back to watch the card. To his horror the card was making a beeline for the slit under Larxene's door. The knob turned and Larxene stepped out onto the card. The small smacking noise that the card made as it hit the floor drew her attention down to it. Larxene stooped over and picked it up, saw him and blew a kiss at him. Demyx turned and ran screaming from the Proof of Existence.

Demyx ran and he heard the lighter footfalls behind him. Was this what Luxord had meant by 'drastic measures'?!? Larxene chasing him, not out of anger, but out of affection??? Why did all this crap have to happen to him?!?!?!? He turned a corner and almost ran into Lexaeus as the giant exited the weight room. Demyx was aware of the giant's eyes following him as he ducked inside the weight room and buried himself in the towel bin.

Demyx heard Larxene talking to Lexaeus, "hi! Did you see which way Demyx went?"

Lexaeus took a moment to respond, "… that way."

Demyx then heard heavy footfalls enter the weight room and a huge hand plunged into the towel bin, lifting him out by the scruff of his neck.

Lexaeus sets him back on the floor, "I sent her off the wrong way."

Demyx heaves a huge sigh of relief and starts to leave, "thanks buddy…"

A huge hand spins him around, "you're going to have to deal with it sooner or later you know."

Demyx cranes his neck back to look up at Lexaeus, "and why would I listen to romantic advice from you?"

Lexaeus shakes his head, "you should have seen what happened the last time I was sent to Hollow Bastion. I couldn't keep the women off of me."

Demyx was speechless. Lexaeus as a ladies man??? Sure the guy was completely ripped but still…

Demyx asks the awkward question, "so did you like… do it, with any of them?"

Lexaeus just glares at Demyx, "… you have got to be kidding me…"

Demyx franticly waves his hands in surrender, "ok I get it! I just had to ask."

Lexaeus goes over to the wall and hefts a half-ton medicine ball, "no you did not. Leave… and next time I'm just going to tell her where you really are."

With the Silent Hero's idle threat hanging in the air and the fact that he was holding a ball that weighed as much as six of him Demyx cautiously backed out of the weight room.

Demyx started to walk back to his room and started to talk to himself, "how am I supposed to 'deal with it'? I have like, two options, say yes or no…"

His highly imaginative mind came up with random (if slightly unrealistic) ways that things could go if he said either thing. If he said yes… the new Larxene would kiss him, and hug him, and cling to him… Demyx shuddered at the thought. If he said no… Demyx pictured Larxene crying and shocking him with bolt after bolt until he said yes… or she would sneak into his room in the middle of the night and murder him… actually that last one would have been the old Larxene. Other ideas he had in the 'no' category ranged from an electric eel to a car battery and shock torture.

Demyx continued to talk to himself after thinking about it, "option A… creepy. Option B… painful. I think I'll take option C, 'avoid and ignore'."

Satisfied with his apparent cleverness Demyx returned to his room.

Over the next few weeks Demyx was succeeding in his 'plan' of avoiding Larxene. He did however; catch Larxene giving him a sad look from a distance on occasion. Around the second week a rash of pranks started. The first one… someone laced Marluxia's plant food with arsenic. When the Graceful Assassin gave it to his plants they all withered almost instantly. Needless to say Marluxia was furious; he said that just before his plants died they told him that the visitor had smelled of ozone. Later that same day when Lexaeus picked up his favorite barbell it snapped in half, dropping both of the 500 pound weights onto his feet… there was a small sliver of yellow metal in the break. The day after an explosion occurred in Vexen's lab, when the Chilly Academic stumbled out of his smoking lab, blackened and burned, he said someone had re-labeled all of his chemicals… in loose cursive. Luxord's favorite deck of cards was found nailed, each and every card, to the outer wall of the castle… the king and queen of hearts were missing. The day after the card prank Xigbar's shooting gallery malfunctioned, the walls that would have absorbed the shots instead caused them to ricochet off at wild angles… someone had overloaded the circuits. As the victims of the pranks mounted it became blatantly apparent who was the one behind all of them, Larxene. She and Demyx were the only ones in the castle that had not been 'pranked'. Of course... Xemnas had not been pranked yet, the superior was sharp enough to catch the minute details that Larxene had left behind should something happen to him. A day after that and the final fuse was lit, Xemnas warped to the Altar of Naught, took one step, and slipped on a greased floor. When an angry Xemnas appeared in the meeting chamber with a huge welt on his forehead Xigbar was the first to pull the superior aside and whisper something silently. Demyx guessed that Xigbar was disclosing the identity of the nobody behind all of the other pranks. The entire organization, with exception of Demyx and Larxene, was huddled in one corner of the castle. For some reason this made Demyx insanely nervous.

The following day Demyx was approached by Luxord.

The Gambler of Fate looked particularly smug at this time, "Demyx, Xemnas would like to see you."

Suspicion creeps into his voice not to mention a little bit of fear, "What! Why?"

Luxord smirks, "he has a mission for you, and do hurry, Xemnas seems a tad irritable today."

Demyx literally shook with fear as he opened a portal to the Altar of Naught. Xemnas was standing with his back to the Nocturne. A testament to how sure of himself Xemnas was.

Xemnas slowly turned to face Demyx, "…Nocturne… come over here."

After Demyx had complied Xemnas turned his gaze back to kingdom hearts, "I have a mission for you Demyx, it has come to my attention that there is a world that we have not investigated yet. One that I feel you are unusually suited to take charge of."

Demyx felt immensely relieved; maybe this wasn't about all the pranks, "what world?"

Xemnas turns to Demyx, "a small hole in the universe called Atlantica. Vexen has informed me that the world is entirely underwater, hence why I chose you for this."

Demyx let out a deep breath, "thank you sir. I won't let you down."

As Demyx turned away Xemnas called out, "just a moment Demyx, I'm not finished."

The fear returned, "…yes?"

The faintest glimmer of amusement enters Xemnas's eyes, "you will not be alone. Larxene is going with you."

Demyx tried to yell but his voice failed him, instead it came out weak and frightened, "what!!!"

Xemnas remained stoic and calm despite the obvious distress he was putting Demyx through, "I have noticed the Nymph's recent… actions and have determined that being cooped up in the castle for much longer would only lead to more… altercations. I believe that a brief excursion from the castle will do her good. Seeing as how none of the others would willingly consent to escort Larxene I thought it best if she went with you. Luxord in particular says that the two of you get along famously."

Demyx fumbled out a reason for Larxene to stay, "but ah… she can't manipulate water. How would she breath?"

Xemnas's stoic mask cracks slightly, "Vexen has already dealt with that. Report to him after you fetch Larxene."

Before he left a random thought popped into Demyx's head, "sir… could I ask you something?"

Xemnas looked over his shoulder at Demyx and nodded.

Demyx voices his random thought, "on the subject of water… do you think the castle could have a pool?"

Xemnas looks momentarily shocked, "…I don't see why not."

Demyx stares, open-mouthed, at the superior, "that's it? Just 'ok'?"

Xemnas replies matter-of-factly, "no one has ever asked."

With a wave of his hand Xemnas dismissed Demyx. Unless he was going to disobey a direct order from the superior Demyx really didn't have any choices, shaking with fear Demyx warped to the Proof of Existence.

He took the two steps left to Larxene's door and knocked, "Larxene? It's Demyx, Xemnas gave us a job."

From inside Demyx hears a rustling and some clicking and Larxene's voice, "the door's open!"

Demyx realizes he has been invited in and opens the door. The room had undergone a few more modifications. There was now a full-length mirror on the left of the door, a bookshelf covered in odd books, and a small desk with a mirror set on the back. This small desk was where Larxene was currently sitting… in nothing but her underwear. Demyx screamed and bolted out, slamming the door shut behind him and gasping for breath. Demyx was thinking to himself, 'I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead…' over and over until Larxene opened the door from her side.

Larxene looked up at Demyx, "am I that ugly?"

Demyx took a moment to savor the realization that he wasn't going to die, "no… you just used to get really mad if someone walked in on you like that."

Larxene looks up at him, clueless, "huh?"

Demyx remembers that Larxene remembered none of that, "ah… never mind."

Larxene gives Demyx an innocent look, "so… did you like what you saw?"

Demyx panicked inside of his head, if he said yes he was admitting that there was an attraction there. If he said no Larxene would cry to the others that he was gay…

He quickly decided that having Larxene around would be more bearable than eleven other guys mocking him, "yeah… I did…"

Larxene looks up at him and just giggles at how Demyx's face was turning deep crimson.

Demyx changes the subject, "we ah… need to get to Vexen's lab… he ah… has our gear ready or something."

Larxene nodded and wrapped her arms around Demyx's left arm, amplifying the Nocturne's level of discomfort. When the both of them arrived in Vexen's lab Demyx could tell that the Chilly Academic was trying very hard to suppress hysterical laughter.

Vexen was practically crying trying to hold in laughter, and succeeding only to a degree, "very… well Demyx. I… have… prepared a potion… for you and… Larxene. It will… help you get around… underwater."

Every pause of the Chilly Academic was punctuated with a snicker or suppressed laugh. Demyx reluctantly took his and handed Larxene hers. Demyx opened a portal and went straight through, creating a small bubble of air around him in the process.

Larxene followed him through, she raised her potion bottle, "cheers?"

Demyx clinked the glass he held with the one held by Larxene before downing his in one gulp. It took about five seconds for Demyx to feel anything different. The moment he did feel odd though he passed out. When he came to Demyx became aware that he was floating and could feel the water around him. It took him a moment to register the fact that he had been turned into a merman however.

Larxene swam up behind Demyx and covered his eyes, she purred in his ear, "guess who."

Demyx gave a yell of surprise and spun around, grabbing both of Larxene's wrists in the process. The Nocturne took in what he was seeing instantly, Larxene was a mermaid?!?! That and the only thing keeping her from complete frontal nudity was a pair of yellow sea shells. Demyx realized that if Larxene was a mermaid… he looked down at himself… he had no shirt. Inside his head Demyx just thought to himself, 'oh shit'. There would be no getting away from Larxene anymore.

The Nymph was swimming around in loops, "come on Demyx! This is fun!"

Demyx attempted to keep on task, "but, we have to scout this place out!"

Larxene rushes over and grabs his hands, "well we can't do that unless you move!"

The Nymph proceeds to drag Demyx through forests of kelp, a lava vent and a large palace 'garden' before she runs out of steam. Then she hears music coming from the huge coral structure that resembled a castle.

Demyx swims after her, "Larxene! We shouldn't be going in there!!!"

Not listening to Demyx, Larxene proceeds to enter the building. Demyx rushes inside and comes across Larxene hiding herself behind a pillar. Out in the center of the room there was a small, red crab conducting a huge orchestra of fish and other aquatic things. All of this was focused around a young looking mermaid in the center with red hair. At a gesture from the conductor the girl started to sing… figures that it was a romantic ballad.

Larxene shook his shoulder, "why don't you join in?"

Demyx gives the Nymph a wide eyed stare, "are you crazy! We'll get caught!"

Larxene gives him an innocent look… and a small spark jumps between the strands of hair on her forehead.

Demyx caves, "ok I'll do it!"

Demyx summons his sitar and, Larxene watching him expectantly, he joins the orchestra. Quietly at first, but with increasing volume as time passed. As Demyx's music became audible to the members of the orchestra the conductor skillfully modified the pace and tone to follow the sitar. The music also took on more… life. The enthusiasm of all the players soared with performing something free-form. Not something rehearsed endlessly for days. About half-way through the piece Larxene started singing along with the young mermaid in the middle. Demyx was astonished and… strangely pleased by the clarity of her voice… who knew that she had talent. Demyx sensed the end of the song approaching and adjusted his playing accordingly, sending the players in a glorious crescendo. When the music ended Larxene shot forward and bowled Demyx over in a hug.

An old man's voice comes from behind Larxene, "I do hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Demyx looks over the shoulder of the blond that was practically squeezing the life from him; an elderly merman was floating just a few feet away holding a regal looking trident and wearing what looked to be a crown in his long, white hair. The crown clearly marked the old man as royalty so Demyx attempted to get Larxene off of him.

Demyx attempted to bow but it was rather awkward without legs.

The old king chuckled slightly, "don't worry about it. I've seen my fair share of off worlders to know them when I see them. So long as you aren't bringing Heartless back to this world I welcome you."

Demyx was shocked, "there really are no Heartless here?!?!?"

The king smiles, "amazing as it may sound I am telling the truth. No Heartless have shown around here since the keyblade master killed Ursula."

Demyx took the in information indifferently, "huh… cool…"

The old man smirks and turns to swim away but pauses before getting out of earshot, "by the way stranger… if you ever feel like playing with our orchestra again feel free to swim by. I'm sure Sebastian would be thrilled to have you again."

Demyx didn't catch the whole statement, "who?"

Larxene turns his head out to the center, "he means the crab."

Demyx slowly leads Larxene out of the palace, "… so now what? Xemnas should be told about what we just heard… but how long does Vexen's potion last?"

Larxene giggles and opens a portal, "I don't know. But I like you like this just fine."

The portal brings both of them back to Vexen's lab, where all the other nobodies were gathered and laughing hysterically. The laughter rose to a fever pitch when Demyx fell flat on his face from still not having any legs.

The Nocturne propped himself up on his arms, "Vexen… how much longer are we going to be stuck like this?"

Vexen cocks an eyebrow, "there was no expiration date on the bottle?"

Demyx wracks his brain, "… not that I can remember…"

Vexen starts to paw through some papers on one of the workbenches, "…one moment… here we are. Based on how long you were gone I would say that you will remain as you are for another six hours."

Demyx flips out, "SIX HOURS!!!!!"

Vexen cackles manically, "it seems the pool you asked the superior for will have some practical use after all!"

Axel stops laughing, "the superior put a pool in? I've got to see this."

Vexen writes something down on a scrap of paper and hands it to Axel, "you can then kill two birds with one stone, bring the both of them down there and see it at the same time."

Axel opens a portal, "sure, I'll take the fish to their aquarium."

The Flurry of Dancing Flames roughly grabbed Demyx by the tail and flung him through the portal. The Nocturne then dropped about ten feet to the water where he did a full out belly flop. As soon as Demyx recovered Larxene dropped out of the same portal right into his arms. About half a second after that Axel stepped out of a portal on the edge of the pool.

Axel slowly looks around, "grey… white… black… Xemnas has no imagination when it comes to color… you two just hang around, the others should be along at some point to gloat."

Demyx suddenly puts all of the pieces together, "this was all a setup!!!"

Axel watches Larxene swimming circles around Demyx, "of course it was you idiot. Larxene was only pranking people because you weren't paying any attention to her. To be quite frank we all told you to deal with her 'feelings' a long time ago so any of our manipulations are just what you deserve."

Axel vanishes into a portal. Demyx hears a splashing noise and turns to see that Larxene had climbed up onto the edge of the pool.

She uses her tail to wave at him, "I'll be right back!"

The Nymph vanishes into a portal and Demyx is left alone in the pool. He leaned back and just started to float. Thinking about how he was going to finally put this Larxene thing right. Mere seconds later Larxene returns and props a book open on the stone in front of her. Deciding to leave her be for the moment Demyx thought over all the stuff that had gone down between him and Larxene recently. Demyx's thought process was interrupted by several boughts of giggling from Larxene. When Demyx looked up at her Larxene was still looking down at the book, not at him. Curiosity sufficiently piqued, Demyx swims over to look at what was so funny. He takes one look at what was on the page and panicked.

Demyx flipped up the front cover, "Larxene!!! This is the Kama Sutra!!! Wha…"

His sentence was cut off when Larxene grabbed the back of his head and kissed him hard on the mouth. Demyx felt the voltage and decided in an instant that having Larxene clinging to him wasn't so bad…

All of the Nobodies that went to the pool within the six hours made a pact with each other that they would never again speak of the things they had seen. As for Demyx and Larxene… one word describes their relationship, conduction.


End file.
